the planet
by Vampire-Cinderella
Summary: 4 people take the maru out for a mission. 1 bad thing happens then another and so on and so on. might be little h/t
1. Default Chapter

THE PLANET  
  
Dis: we own none of these people except Kat, Sienz, Jax and Darik This is a story written by too people. We are tranceypoo and bladedancer. We hope you like it.  
  
Okay we start off our story with trance Harper Tyr and rommie flying to a planet to do what? Save the day.again  
  
Well our setting is the maru and Tyr is flying.  
  
Trance: rommie where are we going?  
  
Rommie: we're going to go help our allies with an invasion problem.  
  
Harper: why the hell are we helping Nietz? I would kill anyone of them right here right now if I had the chance.  
  
Tyr glares at Harper  
  
Harper: present company excluded of course.  
  
Trance: don't worry Harper, he won't hurt you. Will you Tyr?  
  
Tyr: no. Not right now at least  
  
Ship enters asteroid field around planet  
  
Trance: what the heck was that?  
  
Tyr: and asteroid has hit our ship. Right near the engines  
  
Harper: I'm on it I'm on it!!  
  
Harper crawls into the engine just as they are hit again by an asteroid. Everyone is knocked uncousius.  
  
**But then our good little ship crashes into a planet as someone watches from the ground.  
  
TBC 


	2. the planet. chapter 2

The planet (part 2)  
  
Sienz watched as the strange ship crashed. As she gathered her group for salvage she thought over its design. It definitely wasn't Neitz, she would recognize that. Trader perhaps. As the group gathered and passed out weapons and equipment, she looked to the strange creature Kat. Sienz: you coming on this one? Kat: sure. Nothing else better to do. Sienz shrugs then continues getting her armor on. Kat: I just hope I don't scare them. Wait I'll wear my disguise. (Puts on a watch that makes her look like a normal blond haired girl.. with no tail. Sienz sheaths her old and outdated sword and straps it to her side. Sienz: jax, darik you ready? Jax: yup Darik: al ready here boss. Sienz: then we're off Sienz, jax, darik and kat don clocks and head out of the sanctuary  
  
Back at the Maru  
  
Rommie goes around trying to wake people up. Rommie: trance, wake up Trance: what the heck? What happened? Oh my goodness, where's harper? She heads back to find harper with rommie Trance: hey harper wake up! (Shaking harper) Harper: what happened? Trance: ask rommie she was the only one to stay awake, even tyr's out cold. Are you okay? Harper: fine minus the headache that feels like Tyr just played the drums on my head. Trance: I think your okay Tyr wakes up and joins everyone Tyr: what did we hit? Skittering noises can be heard on the hull of the ship Trance and harper: **at same time** what is that? Tyr looks about Tyr: sounds like something is on the ship A screeching noise is heard, then a red glow appears on the metal of the hull, the skittering has stop  
  
TBC  
  
Just a reminder that this is an on going story being written by 2 people that do not live in the same house. This chapter got out fast because we wrote it the same day as the first. Please be patient if the 3rd chapter does not come out right away. Tranceypoo2002 and bladedancer 


	3. the planet, chapter 3

The planet (chapter 3)  
  
Kat: hey darik how's it coming along?  
  
Darik: ok.. It's strong metal but I should be able to break though it soon  
  
The pinprick of light from the palm of his hand burned slowly though the hull of the maru  
  
Back at the maru  
  
Harper: okay Tyr go do you nietzchen stuff  
  
Trance: harper, be a little more brave.  
  
screeching suddenly became very loud*  
  
Trance: on second thought harper, lets go hide somewhere  
  
Rommie: that might be a good idea trance  
  
Rommie and Tyr place them selves at an angle from the glowing red spot as trance and harper move down the hall  
  
Darik finishes cutting though the hull  
  
Darik: I'm done.Sienz are you ready?  
  
Sienz positions herself so that she can see in  
  
Sienz: ready when you are  
  
Darik kicks in the hull 


End file.
